


Teach me

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Friendship, Other, Self-Defense, Training, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Roy teaches William some self-defense and Oliver or Felicity aren't exactly aware of it.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 220 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned on the brick wall in Glades. He was waiting for Roy just right in front of the gym. They were having another sparring session and William loved to train with him. It was something he could control after everything. Nowadays, the loss of the control had been one of the biggest troubles in his life. He had to feel like he was master of his own life again. He had been too easy target for too long.

William gulped and he felt a little guilty for not telling his parents what he was doing. Yet, he knew that his dad wouldn’t approve Roy teaching him some self-defense. William had asked many times for his dad to teach him but he had always given William some ridiculous excuse. His dad always talked about how he wasn’t ready to teach William. Oliver’s other favorite excuse was how he didn’t want William to lose his innocence. It always made William snort because he had lost his innocence for a long time ago. Therefore, William had gone to Roy in the first place. 

At first, Roy had also said no but William had insisted and explained the situation. They had talked a lot about it and finally, Roy had agreed to show him some basic moves. William wasn’t sure why Roy had agreed but he didn’t exactly care. William had been very excited until Roy had pleaded William to tell his dad and Felicity what they were doing. William didn’t want to do it yet because now the timing wasn’t right. He would tell them later. He just needed to ignore the nagging feeling for not telling the truth. 

After a while, William saw Roy’s red hoodie and he waved his hand to Roy. Roy was carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder as he approached William. When he came in front of William, he dropped the bag on the ground. William grinned at him mischievously and Roy rolled his eyes.

“You’re so much trouble, William. You’re definitely Oliver’s son,” Roy groaned.

“What have I done now?” William asked innocently.

“For the starters, you have made me lie to your parents. I had to tell an excuse where I was going to when I left the bunker,” Roy complained.

“But you didn’t tell my dad or Felicity, did you?” William asked cautiously.

“I don’t think I would be standing here if Oliver knew I was training you,” Roy reasoned half-seriously and William could see how the corners of his mouth were twitching.

William let out a relieved huff and clapped his hands together before asking: “When are we going to start?”

“You’re also impatient just like your dad,” Roy teased him but he lifted the duffel bag on his shoulder again and they started walking towards the gym.

“Funny thing. He always says that you’re the impatient one. Something about slapping water and irresponsible decisions…” William teased back and stuck his tongue out.

“I’m never going to live it down,” Roy mumbled almost inaudibly and William chuckled.

Then Roy became serious and he stated: “You really should tell your dad and Felicity what we are doing. You already have bruises all over your arms and legs. They will be hard to cover after a while,” Roy told William.

“I’ll manage. I’ll just wear long-sleeve shirts and jeans,” William rushed to assure him.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, William,” Roy said and gave him a pointed look.

“I know,” William sighed.

“You’re going to feel far away from them when you keep lying. It’s like a space that you can’t cross. It’s always between you and them. Take the advice from the master. Been there, done that,” Roy told a little bitterly.

“It’s not like dad hasn’t kept secret,” William said under his breath and Roy halted abruptly.

Roy shook his head and grabbed William’s arm: “Lesson number two. Don’t ever use lying against your parents. You shouldn’t think that you’re entitled to lie because your dad has lied to you. He’s not perfect but he loves you very much.”

William looked at Roy’s eyes and stated in a snarky voice: “He has had a funny way to show me how much he loves me.”

Roy pressed his lips together and he didn’t start arguing with William. Instead, he informed William: “I won’t teach you if the reason, why you want to learn, is to get a revenge on your dad. That would be just unacceptable.”

William felt ashamed of his words. He hadn’t meant them to be as harsh as they have sounded. Of course, he knew that his dad loved him more than anything. He would do anything for William. Besides, William had already forgiven him for outing himself and going to prison. Yet, there were some days when he wanted to use his dad’s bad choices against him. Learning self-defense wasn’t William’s way to take it out on his dad, though. He actually wanted to learn.

“I’m not seeking a revenge on my dad. I’m not childish like that. I have a different way to deal with everything and I’ve almost completely forgiven him,” William said with a quiet voice and he avoided Roy’s gaze.

Roy let go of William’s arm and took a step back as he said: “That’s good to hear. Your dad wants what’s best for you although he does a lot of mistakes, too.”

Roy’s voice full of playfulness again and William rolled his eyes at him. Then William said with a glint in his eyes: “Let’s see what’s your mistake today. After all, you’re not getting any younger or faster, uncle Roy.”

“That’s just cruel, buddy. Remember that I’m still your superior because I’m smarter,” Roy threw back as they started walking towards the gym again.

“I’m not so sure about that,” William said while he winked his eye at Roy.

“Remember that I can always cancel our sparring sessions,” Roy threatened playfully.

“No, you wouldn’t because you want to prove to yourself that you still got it,” William reasoned and Roy let out a small grunt because he had no response for that. 

William bumped his fist up in the air to show his victory. Roy almost choked and he stated: “You’re definitely Felicity’s son, too. Do you have any trait that doesn’t constantly remind me of your parents? It makes me feel even more guilty.”

William shrugged and blushed a little when Roy referred to William as Felicity’s son. Then he cleared his throat and played along: “I’m not as stubborn as they are.”

“Yeah right, buddy. Let’s see when you turn fifteen and you find girls and other fun things. I’m sure you’ll also find your stubbornness then,” Roy snorted and William blushed when he understood Roy’s implications.

Roy laughed at William’s reaction and opened the door to the gym. They walked inside and went to the locker room to change their clothes. Roy dropped his duffel bag loudly on the bench and emptied it. William saw how he took two pairs of boxing gloves and William gulped with anticipation. At the same he was excited but also worried. His bruises were definitely going to be hard to cover this time.

“Are you ready, William?” Roy asked as he gazed at William’s reaction.

“Yup,” he said but it didn’t sound as convincing as he had wished.

Roy slapped William’s shoulder plates roughly and William winced. Then Roy stated: “You will be fine. I don’t want to hurt you. This is just for training. Besides, I’d love to remind you of your dad and step-mom. I’m not sure which one of them would kill me faster if I called them from ER because you’re hurt.”

“I’d put my money on Felicity. She would probably make your phone to electrocute you,” William laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

“Thanks, buddy. Now I’ll make a nurse call your parents if things escalate that far,” Roy said as he kept the locker room door open.

William walked through the door to a large space where was many training mats next to each other. Roy followed him to one of the mats. They put their bottles and towels down and Roy handed William a pair of gloves. William took them but he looked at Roy with a questioning face.

“How about warm-up? You always say, ‘a warm-up is like a breakfast -if you forget it, your whole day is shitty’,” William imitated Roy’s voice.

“So impatient… First thing, that imitation was terrible. I don’t sound like a damsel in distress. That just bruised my self-esteem. Second and the most important thing, we’re not going to skip the warm-up. We’re just doing it a little differently,” Roy said.

Then he continued mischievously: “We can also run laps and stretch if that’s what you prefer.”

“No thanks. This is fine,” William rushed to reply although he didn’t even know what they were going to do. 

Roy could put him through a hell. William just hoped that Roy would remember how dangerous Felicity could be if something happened to him. Roy would be scared of his phone for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Dinah thinks she is pregnant and Felicity helps her. Dinah is interested in Felicity's opinion about being a mom for William. They end up talking about the beauty of motherhood.


End file.
